1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display assembly which can be used to display or advertise any of a variety of products or services and particularly designed to incorporate a visual simulation of moving liquid in the displayed product or service. The simulated image of moving liquid may be more specifically representative of a carbonated or effervescent beverage and is accomplished by introducing air under pressure to a quantity of fluid which is disposed in aligned relation with a pictorial, ornamental representation or like indicia depicting the product or service being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display assemblies in the form of signs or like structures have been utilized for many years for the promotion and advertisement of an infinite number of products and services. As time progressed the signs became more sophisticated in terms of more accurately depicting the product or service being advertised. In years past, typical advertising signs included an exposed surface with indicia, representative of the product or service being promoted, painted, printed or otherwise formed thereon.
As society progressed and modernized, the advertising industry as well as proprietors of a variety of businesses, also progressed to the extent of modernizing the signs or display assemblies utilized in promoting the various products or services. As a result, display assemblies became more sophisticated, such as by adding illumination both internally and externally, to advertising signs and like display structures, thereby generally enhancing the appearance, as well as more realistically representing the various products or is services being displayed. In current times the design and manufacture of advertising and like display structures have developed into a well recognized and sophisticated industry which is required to effectively customize an extremely large number of display assemblies, dependent upon the particular product or service being advertised. In addition, the specific and individualized requirements of a wide variety of different businesses must be satisfied. Extensive technical development in this area has resulted in overcoming the vast majority of problems associated with the accurate depiction of any given product or service. More specifically, modern design, manufacturing and/or production capabilities have advanced to the point where the majority of advertising or other display structures clearly and accurately represent the product or service being advertised. In addition, aesthetic improvements have been developed which cause the visual attention of the consuming public to be focused on the sign structure being displayed.
Therefore, a primary goal in the advertising industry, as well as the industry associated with the design and manufacture of advertising displays, is to visually distinguish a given display assembly in a manner which will direct the attention of the consuming public to the particular article, product or service being displayed and will make the product appear more desirable. Focusing the attention of the consuming public is particularly important, in light of the fact that numerous display assemblies which may be in the same general vicinity are also highly developed and are attempting to directly compete in focusing the attention of those consumers.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the display and advertising industries for an improved type of display assembly capable of presenting a visual display of a large variety of goods and/or services in a uniquely distinctive manner, which greatly facilitates the focusing of the attention of the viewing public on the image being displayed and which enhances the overall appeal towards the product generated by the depiction.
This invention relates to a display assembly adapted to display and/or advertise any of an extremely large number of products, goods, services, etc. and particularly designed to visually simulate the presence of moving liquid, preferably but not necessarily, in the form of an effervescent or carbonated beverage, thereby increasing the appeal of that beverage.
More specifically, the display assembly of the present invention comprises a housing which may have a variety of structural designs, dimensions, configurations, etc. so as to be readily adaptable to a variety of different mountings or applications. For example, the housing of the display assembly of the present invention could be specifically structured for attachment to or mounting on a vending or dispensing machine for carbonated beverages, such as soft drinks. The soft drink product being displayed would be presented on an exposed surface of the vending machine and pictorially represented as a xe2x80x9creal lifexe2x80x9d carbonated beverage moving within or being poured from a bottle or other container. Indeed, the realistic depiction would not only draw a consumers attention to the advertisement, but will also increase the products appeal to the potential consumers senses of sight and/or sound.
Regardless of the particular structural configuration assumed by the housing, the display assembly of the present invention further includes an exposed face, preferably defined by an outer surface of a plastic, or other applicable material, sheet or panel. An ornamental configuration, including indicia in the form of a pictorial representation, alpha-numeric display, or other visual representation depicting the product or service being displayed and/or advertised is formed on a viewable portion on the exposed surface. At least a portion of the exposed face and particularly a portion disposed in aligned relation with the aforementioned indicia, is formed from a transparent, translucent or like light transmittable material.
The display assembly of the present invention further includes a chamber mounted on or within the housing in aligned relation with the exposed face and particularly disposed in aligned relation with the indicia formed thereon. A fluid is contained within the chamber and may comprise a plurality of substances having a variety of different viscosities and colors, dependent on the particular visual effect desired to be accomplished, as set forth in greater detail hereinafter. The viscosity of the fluid may vary from a viscosity equal to water to a much higher viscosity, somewhat equal to a gel. A material capable of being used within the chamber includes but is not limited to a petrochemical such as a petrolatum. In any such embodiment, however, the display assembly is configured to achieve an environmentally safe configuration.
An illumination assembly is also mounted on or within the housing and is disposed so as to direct light through the fluid and at least a portion of the chamber containing the fluid, which is also at least partially formed of light transmittable material. Moreover, the illumination may also pass through the indicia and the exposed face on which the indicia is formed. Accordingly, visual observation of the indicia and more particularly of the fluid disposed in aligned relation with light transmittable portions of the indicia, will provide a visual simulation of a liquid product or beverage. The provision of the illumination assembly makes the contained fluid more visible and greatly enhances the features of a displayed product such as, but not limited to, carbonated characteristics of a beverage.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a flow fluid supply assembly. The flow fluid supply assembly is disposed in fluid flow communication with the fluid contained within the chamber. As a result, at least one but preferably a plurality of streams of flow fluid, such as air, are delivered directly into the fluid within the chamber, thereby forming a predetermined, preferably random pattern of air flowing through the fluid which, depending upon the particular image intended to be depicted, may include a large concentration of bubbles ascending from a lower part of the fluid to the upper surface thereof.
Accordingly, the display assembly of the present invention will provide an observer, located exteriorly and at least partially in front of the exposed face, with a visual simulation of a liquid product or beverage, or other pictorial representation of a moving liquid, which may be in the form of an effervescent or carbonated beverage type product.
The display assembly of the present invention comprises yet another preferred embodiment differing both structurally and operationally from the embodiments as described above but intended to be included within the spirit and scope of the present invention. More specifically, the display assembly of this preferred embodiment comprises a housing having an illumination assembly mounted thereon and including an outer exposed panel defining an outer face or surface of the housing. The panel is made in whole or in part from a transparent or other light transmittable material. Further, the panel is disposed in overlying relation to an ornamental display.
In this embodiment there is at least one but preferably a plurality of ornamental displays, each of which are independently and selectively movable into aligned relation with the exposed panel face. In such an aligned position, the ornamental display is viewable through the exposed panel by an exterior observer. By way of example only, each of the one or more ornamental displays may be defined by a two dimensional or three dimensional structure affixed to or integrally formed on a movable, somewhat flexible material sheet or like structure. The sheet may be mounted between oppositely disposed drive rollers, at least one of which is driven by a drive motor or other means to facilitate a selective positioning of a selected ornamental display into aligned, viewable relation with and through the outer exposed panel.
As with the previously described embodiments, the display assembly of this preferred embodiment is specifically structured to visually simulate moving fluid or liquid and may be used in advertising or otherwise displaying a liquid container having a variety of different beverages. Naturally, one or more ornamental displays depicting other types of moving liquids may also be represented by an appropriate pictorial representation.
This additional preferred embodiment also comprises a casing having liquid contained therein. The liquid is provided in sufficient quantity, along with the dimension and configuration of the casing itself, to provide the intended visual simulation of moving liquid or fluid to an exterior observer. The liquid may be anyone of a plurality of liquids wherein the viscosity may vary dependent, at least in part, on the visual display and impression that is intended.
One feature of the present invention is the provision of a fluid regulating assembly connected to the casing and disposed in fluid communication with the interior thereof and the liquid contained therein. The fluid regulating assembly is specifically structured to allow the introduction of a fluid flow, preferably ambient air, into the liquid so as to create a predetermined pattern of fluid flow there through. The pattern of fluid flow is defined by a substantially planar array of a plurality of xe2x80x9cbubble streamsxe2x80x9d passing from the fluid flow regulating assembly, normally located at or adjacent to the bottom of the casing, upwardly towards the upper end of the casing.
In order to assure a consistent and continuous pattern of fluid flow through the liquid, this preferred embodiment of the display assembly of the present invention further includes a source of negative pressure connected in fluid communication with the interior of the casing. The source of negative pressure thereby creates a sufficient amount of negative pressure within the interior of the casing to force the pattern of fluid flow or plurality of bubble streams upwardly, from the fluid regulating assembly, through the liquid to an upper space within the casing which is substantially devoid of the aforementioned liquid. It should be apparent that as long as the negative pressure is maintained within the casing the pattern of fluid flow will continue and thereby provide the intended visual simulation of moving liquid to an observer looking through the outer exposed surface panel and aligned ornamental display.
As previously described the ornamental display includes a transparent, translucent or like light transmittable material which is structured to facilitate viewing of the predetermined flow pattern of bubble streams passing through the liquid. The visual simulation of moving liquid being a part of the ornamental display, such as liquid within a bottle or other container or a variety of other pictorial representations is thereby accomplished. Moreover, another feature of this preferred embodiment of the display assembly of the present invention comprises the ability to vary the appearance of the pattern of fluid flow through the liquid.
More specifically, the fluid regulating assembly comprises a plurality of valves each disposed in flow regulating relation with one of a plurality of inlets through which fluid such as, but not limited to, ambient air passes as it flows into the liquid and forms the pattern of fluid flow. By regulating (opening and closing) the operation of individual ones of the plurality of valves, the pattern of fluid flow through the liquid may be varied. Changing the configuration of the pattern of fluid flow in this manner changes the overall visual appearance of the moving liquid, as observed through the ornamental display from an external location. Accordingly, the appearance of the ornamental display may also be changed.
Other features capable of varying the overall visual simulation of moving liquid includes changing or regulating the illumination assembly in order to vary the color and lighting of the liquid within the casing. In addition, the liquid itself may vary in color so as to further enhance or change the intended visual appearance. Also, the amount of negative pressure maintained within the casing may be increased or decreased thereby controlling the rate of travel of the pattern of fluid flow through the liquid.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.